


Sunshine

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Children, Day At The Beach, Dogs, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Marriage, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Some family time at the beach brings back some rather spicy memories...and the desire to make new ones.Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 7 - Beach Day / Happy Family
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> More time with the happy couple! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Sitri, watch your footing.”

The little girl winced at her father’s words as she came to a stop mid-run. Her doggy friend skidded to a stop beside her and panted happily. She looked back with a pout under her big hat at the stoic man behind her. “But Papaaa - I wanna go see the beach!” she whined.

_ “Awoo!” _

Dorothea stood behind her husband with a serene smile as the two kids in her grasp squirmed and tried pulling away. The boy on the right opted to giggle at his older sister’s plight

“Daddy yelled at youuuu.”

“Did not” the older girl huffed. The dog cocked his head beside her.

The younger girl at Dorothea’s side chimed in. He did, he did!” she chirped.

“Jeralt, Beleth - stop teasing your sister,” Dorothea instructed. She shifted the bag on her shoulder before kindly addressing her eldest daughter. “Sitri, just wait for now, okay?

Sitri pouted and kicked her little feet in the sand. Her dog stood up and nudged the girl for comfort. “Fiiiiiine.”

Byleth and Dorothea shared a chuckle at their children’s antics as they kept walking along the beach. The sleepy port village disappeared over the shore as they reached the secluded cove. A familiar spot, and one that would be well suited for a family day.

Byleth watched the three children and the old dog as they scampered towards the waves with a proud smile. Days like this, moments like this, put the brutal wars long behind him. The Empire was at peace and as strong as ever. The foe was rooted and thoroughly routed. And he could take a deep breath of the crisp sea air - he had nothing to complain about in the whole world.

He certainly wasn’t complaining at the lovely pink and black bikini that showed off his wife’s killer figure either. Especially not her ample bosom and rear as she set up the umbrella and a blanket. The sight of her lovely, plush ass in that well-worn swimsuit left his simple black swimwear feeling a bit tight as he crept up behind her.

“Hmm?”

Dorothea blinked as her husband hugged her from behind. Byleth leaned over his wife and nudged to the right, into the rocks on the far side of the cove. She followed his gaze with a cocked brow before realization struck her.

“Oh...Ooooh,” she moaned with utterly red cheeks as the memories came crashing back over her...

* * *

“Ooooh, Profess- _ umph~ _ ”

Dorothea’s mewls were cut off as Byleth reared from behind her and captured her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. He reached down and grabbed her leg to hoist it up as he thrust in her gushing pussy. She leaned against the rock as the soft waves rolled over her calves.

The mission had concluded earlier than anticipated, and a beach day had been declared before the class would have to trek back to the Monastery. With the other students busy with their various beach antics, that gave a good excuse for the professor and his prized pupil to slip away for some much-needed release. The only downside was needing to be at least a little quiet.

_ “Mmmmmmhmhmmm~” _

Which is why kissing was so appealing a prospect.

Byleth let go of her lips but quickly attacked her nape. He didn’t nip down, only suckled her sea salt-slick flesh as she crooned in the wind. Her nails scraped over the rock as she rolled her nice plump ass back against his crotch.

_ Plap plap plap plap _

He felt his balls tense up and knew his release was near. Dorothea yelped as her lover sped up his thrusts until she could hear and feel his nuts as they constantly slapped against her thighs. She bit her screams as her body reached its apex point...and was pushed beyond.

“Dorotheaaaa!”

Her body spasmed as he slammed into her twat and came. Byleth pumped gods only know how much pent-up frustration into his sexy student as her eyes rolled up. He reached around her to grab the rock for dearly needed support as his cum packed into her womb before it dripped out around his shaft. She crumpled against the wall ass the sticky seed sloshed in her deepest core.

“Oh gods - so muuuuch,” she panted. Her knees gave out and almost sent her tumbling into the water. Luckily Blyleth caught her before she crashed and cradled her in his arms. His arms kept her as her shakes settled into minor twitches as she rode out the intense orgasm that had gripped her.

…

Dorothea blinked through the white euphoria as the sunny, sandy beach came back into view. She jerked up, only to be held back by the professor’s arms. He’d clearly brought her back into the cove proper and onto the shoreline as she’d recovered. She turned back to him and blurted out, “H-How long was I-?

“About ten minutes,” he explained with a calm smile. Her cheeks bloomed at her professor’s grin. It looked...natural, and left her heart beating in her chest. Yet it was gone in an instant as he returned to his normal stoicism and explained, “We should head back.”

Dorothea gulped and nodded. But she paused before changing to a shake. O...One more round - I have something special for you, Professor,” she explained.

Byleth shook his head, but his student was quite persistent. She stood up and shakily walked past him back into the water. She struggled with her bikini bottoms as she pushed the back out while she tried to keep the creampie in her twat. She managed to get just her bottoms out before she pushed her puckered rear towards him. Dorothea reached back and propped her cheeks apart as she gave him a sultry grin. “Go on - fuck my ass, professor~,” she pleaded.

He wanted to protest - wanted to be the voice of reason and authority that could tell her no. but the thought of finally getting to take her black cherry left him rock hard and ready. It’d be almost irresponsible to try and come back with such a rigid blemish. Best to handle it before he had to explain himself to Seteth after all.

Dorothea heard his steps splash through the water and grinned in triumph. Her fingers dug into her plush cheeks as he came to a stop behind her. She whipped her hair to the side to expose her bare nape for him as he grabbed her hips and lined up his cock. The student bit her lip as the anticipation left her heart pounding in her generous bosom.  _ ‘I really hope the lube wo-’”uuuurkkk!” _

Byleth grit his teeth as his student-lover’s tight ass pushed against his cock. Gods above - it was unlike anything he’d had before. The urge to cum right in her canal was far, far greater than he’d possibly anticipated.

His student wasn’t in a better state as she struggled through the pain searing in her rump. The lube had certainly done a good job in mitigating some of the discomfort...but hardly enough for her to just ignore it. Still, she could feel the tinges it sent as his shaft rubbed her anal walls and disturbed her cum-stuffed pussy. Tinges that washed out the pain as euphoria and delight drizzled down her bare legs.

Oh, Professor, harderrr!”

Byleth grunted and followed her plea as he sped up and deepened his strokes. Dorothea’s body compressed flat against the rock until her nipples scraped over her wet bikini top. Her toes curled in the shoal beneath the shallow waves. She arched up, mouth gaping wide as she sung into the crashing waves.

“O-O-Ooooo-”

* * *

“Oh stop it - not with the kids around,” she scoffed and shook her head.

Byleth offered a smile and a peck on her cheek. He went to go join his children, only for his wife to grab his hand and pull him back to coo in his ear, “Tonight, after they go to bed?”

He nodded as she pushed him away to spend time with their children.

* * *

_ “Hah...Haaaaah _ ...O-Ooooh yessss~”

Dorothea splayed out over the rock, showing off her utterly bare body as her husband’s lips smacked against hers. She wrapped her legs around his equally nude back as he groped and squeezed her chest. Their hips rolled and crashed together as his hard cock speared her tight pussy in the dark.

Their children were resting well, back at the room in the inn. The kindly old matron that oversaw the inn offered them a little wink as they’d slipped out and past some late dwellers back onto the beach. Their footsteps showed a couple breaking into a sprint before the waves rolled over to hide the evidence of their passing.

Byleth pulled back, gasping for breath. Dorothea licked the spit trails between them before she stuck her tongue out and licked over his lips. His wife’s antics made his cock twitch in her twat as they kept rutting on without a care in the world.

And what cares were left for them beyond the role of Husband and Wife, or Father and Mother? They had no more need of titles or accolades, despite the Emperor’s insistence they at least take one last one before she relinquished her throne. So they would hold a final honorary title - as Lord and Lady Eisner.

Dorothea arched back on the rock as her husband grabbed her bosom. The hard nipples in his fingers left tinges going through her body as she eagerly bounced atop her lord’s cock. Her body rippled with the light folds that only motherhood could leave on her flawless body. Even now, after experiencing the miracle of birth three times she looked as beautiful as the first day he’d seen her so many years ago.

Byleth leaned in and kissed her tit. Milk had ceased to flow quite some time ago, but that didn’t stop the man from ravishing his wife’s bosom with his teeth and lips. Dorothea mewled as her buxom chest was manhandled by her husband. They’d grown quite a bit bigger, and now possibly eclipsed her old mentor in fact. The wonders of childbirth had done wonders for her...though perhaps they could grow a bit bigger yet?  _ ‘Perhaps one more...or three,’ _ she chuckled to herself

“Gods, you’re insatiable,” she panted out. Byleth looked up for any signs of protest, but only found the impish grin of his ravishing wife as she glowed in the moonlight. He couldn’t help himself but to capture her lips once more and levy a kiss upon her that left her toes curling against his back.

Byleth Eisner and Dorothea Arnault - once a teacher and his student, now bound forever in eternal bliss. War was beyond them, all of it - the ghosts, the regrets, even the Slithering Shadows were no more. All that mattered now was the life they shared together, for however long it would last.

“D-Dorothea…”

“Byyyyyleth~”

Their moans poured out into the cove and over the crashing waves that buffeted Rhodos Coast...

**Author's Note:**

> A little light on the Family theme, but the beach aspect was a bit more enticing to me. Lucky for me Fire Emblem Heroes went and gave Dorothea an absoltuely killer swimsuit design (and even had the good graces to have her come to the castle after only a few pulls or so XD).
> 
> One last day tomorrow for free day...then its back to the normal planned schedule. Lucina's Shepherd Summer will resume this Friday, so I hope you all look forward to that.
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
